The present invention provides a portable cooking system enabling an even grilling.
Grilling is one of many types of cooking, which can be employed to cook meats or fish. To grill meats or fish, a frypan-type or metal plate grill have been used. With such grills, since the heat propagates from the surface of the grill to the foods on the surface of the grill, the portions touching the grill were cooked first, the foods must be flipped over to cook the other sides. Such an unbalanced or partial cooking sometimes results in burning, smoking, unpleasant smelling, and even fire hazard, let alone a longer cooking time.
Some cookers have been suggested by the applicant to solve the problems as shown in FIGS. 1-3.
The cooker includes a base tray (10), a grill plate (30), and a lid (60), which is adapted to be put on a regular gas stove as shown in FIG. 1.
The base tray (10) includes a groove (14) that is lower than neighboring region around a heat transfer hole (12), in which water can be poured in to cool down the cooker or oil falling down from food stuff (70) on the grill plate (30). The grill plate (30) is set on the base tray (10) and includes a heat input hole (32) for introducing a flame coming from the heat transfer hole (12).
The lid (60) can cover the grill plate (30) selectively, so as to cook the food stuff (70) with a direct flame or conducted heat.
FIG. 2a is a perspective view showing a conventional cooker with a lie opened, and FIG. 2b is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional cooker.
The cooker in FIGS. 2a and 2b includes a reflecting bowl (80), which is assembled to the ceiling of the lid (60) and redirects, reflects, convects, and circulates flames from the heat input hole (32) like a fountain. This structure facilites cooking evenly and getting rid of smelly particles or remnants from the cooking.
The reflecting bowl (80) is assembled into the lid (60) along with a handle (61) with a bolt (B). Such bolt (B) may hold a far-infrared radiator (W) such as ceramic or elvan, such that the infrared radiation facilitates cooking of the food stuff (70) with the flames.
Furthermore, the reflecting bowl (80) may include a ceramic coating layer (81), so as to disperse the infrared radiation inside the lid (60) in every direction.
FIG. 3a is a perspective view of another conventional cooker, and FIG. 3b is a cross-sectional view of another conventional cooker.
The cooker may includes a cap (90), which is detachably attached to a bumped edge (32b) of the heat input hole (32).
The cap (90) touches the outer rim of the bumped edge (32b), and may include pleaded edge (92) for reflecting and precipitating the introduced flame like a shower, which provides a downward flame exit (92a).
Also, the cap (90) may include a concave portion (91a) on the top surface (91), on which another food stuff such as garlic and the like can be put.
The base tray (10) may further include an outer rim (15) provided around the groove (14) by bending the part outward and a plurality of pods (11) on the outer rim (15).
The grill plate (30) may include a slope toward the groove (14) and a plurality of ventilation holes (31) disposed radially and evenly such that the oil or fatty liquid drop more efficiently.
The cooker may further include a heat introducing funnel (20) with helical linear groove (21), which can be fixed to a bump (32a) in the heat input hole (32) by screws.
However, the cooker in the above still have several problems to solve.